


Hot waves of ecstasy

by Smoakinofstarling24



Series: Relax [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lapdance, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8377771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smoakinofstarling24/pseuds/Smoakinofstarling24
Summary: Hot blonde, Man in Armani suit and temptation with lust....





	1. Pleasurable Movements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys . It's the time for the second part of relax ,something to kill the time as we're waiting for tonight episode , if you can't imagine the character in this situation or this kind of work ,keep in mind it's AU after all.
> 
> there will be smut content just so you know that. ^friendly warning^ ؛) ..
> 
> I really hope you enjoy it. And don't forget to tell me what do you think , I love to here from you.

 

With a new glint of determination in his eyes, Oliver retraced his steps, changing to his expensive Armani suit in record time. The pink and white card he slipped into his wallet, before grabbing his coat and heading for the elevator.

Downstairs, about to take his black Chevrolet , He thought better of it and walked half a block to the nearest cash point, withdrawing some cash ,just in case he needed money.

The ride downtown through Friday night traffic gave him plenty of time to think ,Ollie Queen is no longer existed so why in hell ,he is going to a strip club, "Why am I doing this?" He couldn't help but ask himself that question, constantly. No idea ..

 

The plane is he’d go in quietly, have a drink or two and blend in as much as possible. As soon as He watched the routine of the blonde dancer ,Tommy is passionately talking about (She was beautiful and graceful and her body moved in ways he’d never seen before. And He’d been around dancers most of his teen life. Her legs were long, and thick not in the way of excess, but in muscle built up from years of training and practicing. as her slow languid movements sped ,she began to come alive ,just perfect ."Tommy's words") then He'd get the hell out.

The front entrance of the club was particularly unprepossessing, with only a blinking pink neon sign of a cat, much like the one on the card he’d found in Tommy's drawer, to confirm that he was in the right place.

He paid the steep cover charge and found himself in a large, dimly lit room, thick with cigarette smoke, the pounding bass already threatening to give him a headache.

Plenty of chairs were scattered about, mostly grouped in ones or twos and all facing the garishly lit stage where two blondes and a redhead were gyrating enthusiastically to an indeterminate R&B soundtrack.

Oliver drifted towards the back of the room, finding an empty seat well away from any of the other patrons. As he removed his coat, he took the opportunity to glance around the rest of the club and get his bearings. One corner held a bar, where several bachelor party participants were noisily engaged in throwing back tequila shots, cheered on by women in various states of undress. Even from a distance, Oliver could see that the groom was already blind drunk, and hoped for the bride’s sake that the wedding wasn’t tomorrow.

Having established that the blonde wasn’t part of the rowdy group, He scanned the room. His stomach clenched unpleasantly as he noticed a slim, dirty blonde -haired dancer sitting astride the thigh of a man to his left, but a closer look revealed that it wasn’t her.

Frustrating , Oliver sat down. Had he guessed wrong again? Do his two and two actually equal five? He’d look pretty stupid if it turned out that She had just danced an early night, and he’d spent his Friday evening camped out in this seedy setting waiting fruitlessly for her to appear.

The sound of a throat being cleared brought him out of his musings. Oliver looked up, then immediately back down, a faint flush spreading along his cheekbones (lust or embarrassment, he doesn't know). Mere inches from his face were a pair of large firm-looking breasts, naked except for the silver tassel which hid each nipple.

The owner of these breasts, visibly amused by his reticence, continued to stand there until he hesitantly raised his eyes again.

“Can I get you a drink?” she offered.

“Brancott. Please.”

She shook her head. “Sorry Sweetcheeks, no Sauvignon Blanc . Only scotch we have is Johnny Walker Red.”

“A beer then.”

“Ok, we got Budweiser ,Miller, Schlitz ,Hamm's, Sam Adams ,Iron City and Millers Lite –”

“Sam Adams is fine,” Oliver said , seeking to end the interaction as soon as possible.

“That’ll be twenty bucks,” said the waitress.

Will reached for his wallet. “Twenty's kinda steep for a beer, isn’t it?” he said automatically.

She shrugged. “You want cheap beer, you go to a college bar. You wanna see girls take their clothes off, you come here, got it Mr.fancy face."

Wishing he hadn’t opened his mouth, he handed her a twenty five and told her to keep the change.

The cold beer was a welcome distraction, and Oliver felt relieved that apart from the waitress no-one else seemed inclined to approach him. Even the music had changed to something more palatable, although the opening strains of Nelly’s Hot in Here made him chuckle. One cliché after another in this place.

He leaned back in his chair, almost starting to enjoy himself, when without warning every hair on his body seemed to stand on end.

Well fuck me sideways.

Intellectually, Oliver just recognized that the woman who’d just stepped onto the stage was the mysterious Blonde (is this even possible, he just knew it's her) But she was a long, long way from his friend description.

That blonde didn’t line her eyes with dark makeup , making them appear impossibly, intoxicatingly huge. Nor did she let her hair curl messily in a way that looked like she’d just got out of bed after being well and truly fucked. And she certainly didn’t wear tight dresses that plunged low in the front and finished at mid-thigh, showing just a hint of lacy stocking tops.

This Blonde looked like she’d stepped straight out of Oliver's dirtiest fantasy. Instead, She was dressed in a deep burgundy silk skirt that stopped several inches above her thighs , a black, short-sleeved crop top, and heeled combat boots that covered her calves. With beautiful delicate makeup and red delicious lipstick. That tempts his to trace her lips with his tongue sweetly and roughly.

And he wasn’t the only one who’d noticed.

A flurry of catcalls and wolf whistles greeted her appearance on the stage. Oliver quietly contemplated violence against every other man in the place, while simultaneously slumping down in his chair .

As she started a slow bump and grind, head held high, hands languorously caressing her own body, Oliver realized that he literally could not look away. The building could burn down around him, the ground could shake beneath his feet – nothing would induce him to tear his eyes from the vision of perfection that was this blonde.

As her lips were parted in a sultry smile, he could tell from the way her skin creased just the tiniest amount at the edges of her eyes that the bright lights directed towards her prevented her from seeing anything beyond the boundaries of the stage.

As She licked her lips and toyed with the full-length zipper that ran down on the side of her skirt , Oliver dragged his coat across his lap in a way he hoped appeared subtle. Satisfied that no-one had noticed, he reached under it to adjust his cock, which was already pushing against the confine of his suddenly too-tight pants.

Shouts of encouragement and crude comments filled the air as She lingeringly inched that zipper lower and lower, but if she heard them, she gave no sign.

Sweat beaded on his brow, and he found himself holding his breath as she finally slipped out of her clothes, dropping them carelessly to the floor. His imagination – vivid though it was – had hardly done justice to the way the lace and satin lingerie emphasized the generous curves of her breasts.

He desperately wanted to leave a trail of kisses, starting at that sinful rosebud mouth of hers and heading south, with a brief pause to suckle at her pretty nipples, before he finally buried his mouth between her legs.

Then she turned around, and for a brief moment, Oliver forgot his own name.

Two narrow bands of black lace met in a tiny vee above the curve of her ass, before vanishing almost magically into nothingness, leaving both cheeks entirely bare.

Oh Jesus, this was not fair.

As She gyrated her hips from side to side, turning around slowly until her back faced him again. Her hips shimmied to the beat of the music and her ass swayed tantalizingly before his face. He could almost see through her black lace and the smoothness of her curves. Oliver thought about how much he wanted to touch her and rub his hand over her cheeks.

Her head was tossed back,her long graceful neck fully exposed, making Oliver's mouth water.

He was so hard it hurt, the zipper on his jeans pressing painfully against the sensitive flesh of his cock, his balls positively aching.

“Another beer?”

Oliver flinched. It was as though the waitress had materialized out of thin air.

“Or perhaps you’re ready for something else?” she suggested, with a pointed glance at the coat in his lap. “$75 for a lap dance. $150 if you want it in a private room. You pick the girl.”

With a start, remembered why he was here . He was supposed to be getting out of the club as soon as her dance ended , not fantasizing about how to get her out of what little remained of her clothes.

“Well?” the woman said, expectantly.

Oliver swallowed. Not trusting himself to speak, he raised his hand to point at the Blonde who had finished her act and was in the process of stepping off the stage.

The waitress laughed. “You and every guy in here,” she said. “ But I’m afraid you’re out of luck, buddy ,That one only dances on the stage...”

Oliver took out his wallet, and the waitress raised her eyebrows as he counted out ten fifties before handing them over..

“Tell her I asked really nicely ,” Oliver said smugly .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading...
> 
> Comments and kudos make my day.


	2. Lap dance or nah

Oliver watched as the waitress made her way across the room to the blonde and showed her the cash. Although she initially shook her head in refusal, once the woman pointed out him across the room, She stiffened then nodded.

Oliver took a deep breath and tried to gather the remnants of his tattered self-control as he waited for the waitress to return with further instructions.

“Ok, you’re up. Now listen carefully. You even think about touching her, one of those guys,” she said, pointing to two burly men standing near the bar, “will not hesitate to throw you out on your ass. And when she says you’re done, you say a very polite thank-you and you get up and leave. got it?"

“Got it,” Oliver agreed automatically.

Holding his coat in front of him, he headed towards the small room to which he’d been directed, turned the door handle and stepped in. She stood less than ten feet away with her back to him, and he couldn’t help but stare as she presented him once more with an unobstructed view of her lovely bare ass.

Then she turned and Oliver instantly flicked his eyes up to her face and winced. Biting her lips. Furrowed forehead. The glint of barely suppressed fury in her eyes. She looked at him like He was scum. Pure scum.

She was royally pissed.

“I ...,” he started, hands raised in entreaty, but that single word was all he managed before she cut him off.

“I’m a dancer, not a whore,” she said, angrily .

"I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to insult you,” he said quickly. Why in hell ,he's apologizing .

She was like fire when she was angry, wild and uncontrollable. He liked it , angry beautiful blue eyes and he can see in her eyes that isn't safe to push her any further but he does.

"I'm not judging or anything, actually I found your dancing really really impressive."

She nodded. “Yeah. Most people think that’s bullshit. I suppose it is for a lot of dancers, but in my case, I need the Money. This job pay well.”

"I’m not a jerk , I promise ,” he said.

“Right now, I’m finding that pretty hard to believe,” she said under her breath.

“I heard that.”

“You were meant to.”

"If you don't want to , it's fine " Oliver said her expression softened and the look she shot him was more exasperated than angry.

“Get in the chair,” she told him.

“What?” Oliver said, confused by her apparent non-sequitur. He was dreaming. That must be it. He was dreaming, and the ringing in his ears was actually his alarm clock going off. That was the only possible explanation – because there was no way, no way from the expression of her face, She would be giving him a lap dance.

When Oliver made no move to follow her instructions, she grabbed the coat out of his hands, placing it to one sides ,and gave him a push towards the chair.

“Sit. Put your hands behind your back. And try to pay attention,” she said succinctly.

Oliver's lips quirked. "Trust me, you have my full and undivided attention."

As he sat down, He realized that the only way he was going to get through this with his sanity and a few shreds of dignity intact was if he affected a bravado that could not, in actual fact, have been further from the truth.

Slouching in the chair in a way he hoped appeared relaxed, he linked his hands loosely behind his back and let his legs fall well apart, making no attempt to conceal his obvious erection.

“Whenever you’re ready,” he challenged.

Her slow blink and resolutely neutral expression gave away a lot more than she intended them to. Straightening her spine and without meeting his eyes she placed her hands on his shoulders for balance and swung her left leg over his lap. Once her shoe had made contact with the first rung, she lifted her other foot from the floor and hooked her heel around the chair’s right-hand side, testing her grip before carefully bending her knees.

Oliver looked down. He could see her leg muscles already stretched taut by her efforts to hover above him, ensuring their bodies didn’t touch at any point other than where her hands rested on his shoulders.

“You’re going to strain something if you keep that up,” he said gruffly.

“I’m fine.”

He watched, mesmerized, as She began to circle her hips and she had to Call him three times before he reacted.

“What?”

Their eyes met for the first time since she’d started this and whatever she saw in his made her bite her lip and look away.

“Could you just –” she started to say, then appeared to think better of it. “Never mind. Just stay still.”

Hesitantly she adjusted her stance, shifting her weight forward for better stability and wrapping one arm around his neck. Her other hand placed flats against his chest to brace herself, and he hoped she couldn’t feel the frantic racing of his heart.

“Okay ?” She checked, once she felt comfortable in this new position.

Oliver grunted, which she took as assent, and she settled into an unhurried rhythm, alternating between rolling her hips back and forth and swaying slowly from side to side.

Being forced to keep his hands behind his back was torture – pure and simple – and Oliver cursed whoever’d come up with the idea. He’d never been more desperate to touch Someone in his life; even something as simple as tucking her hair behind her ear would be enough, although if he was being honest, what he really wanted was to wrap his fingers around her slim thighs and hold her steady while he thrust up against her.

She was breathing heavily " you need to relax. would you ,like this." She held his gaze and rubbed his shoulders and felt him loosen. "Just. Like. That." She flicked her tongue in his ear. She rubbed herself against his hardening erection and tugged at his collar to get him to open his eyes.

Her response was to grind even harder, eliciting a groan from Oliver. He put his hands on her gyrating hips and She cupped the back of his head,.

His arousal was so tight and uncomfortable against his slacks, but her ministrations were so electrifying that Oliver half didn't want to get up. He wouldn't mind a slow buildup like this, he thought.

It seemed his patience was to be rewarded; she slinks back toward him harder , her eyes dark with desire as she licked her lips. She crawled up his tense body, and Oliver prepared to lose his breath at the passion that was mere moments away...

...instead losing it to the shock of her ending it all with a chaste little kiss on the cheek, followed by a childish pat on the head. Dumbfounded, he watched her casually slide her robe on.

"What!?" Oliver asked frustrating.

"You think you're the only one tried to pay extra money, Some pays even more , I don't do my job this way" She replied proudly

"What the hell was that, then?"

She's smiling, tender and avaricious."A little gift " then she got out of the room .

He sat there, paralyzed with shock, for what seemed like eternity..

 

 _ **TO**_ _**BE**_ _**CONTINUED**_ ...........

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You probably have a lot of questions, Does Felicity know him ? Why she agreed to give him a dance in the first place?
> 
> Answers would be in the next chapter. Along with Felicity's POV
> 
> Thank you for reading...
> 
> Don't forget to drop me a comment or kudos or both ... see ya soon


End file.
